


Of Amazing Coaches and Their Amazing Daughters

by shepweirfan



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First FNL fic! Julie heard the rumors about Jason Street's family suing her dad. She knew it was harder on him than he was letting on. Spoilers for season 1's What To Do While You're Waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Amazing Coaches and Their Amazing Daughters

Julie Taylor would be the first to tell you that being the daughter of a football coach wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There were certain obligations she had to fill as such. At first she went along with it because it made her feel important when she was little. However, since she entered high school it was different. The players really started taking notice of her and with them being so immature she swore she would never date one. That lasted about a year and now she was dating the starting quarterback of the Dillon Panthers, much to her dad's dismay.

When she got home from school that day she was surprised to see her dad was home and her mom was out. Usually it was the other way around when there was a game in three days. There were rumors flying around that Jason Street s family was in the process of suing hers. If it was true, even if she did understand their position, she knew it was tearing her dad apart. He had coached Jason since he was in Peewee League and Jason's parents were really good friends. The rumors also talked about how it may have been negligence on her dad's part for not teach Jason how to tackle.

Julie knew her dad sometimes doubted himself even after winning games. He always told himself he could do better than that. She remembered the encouragement her mom had to give him when the Panthers lost against the Rattlers. They had been ready to send a lynch mob after him. During that time she remembered overhearing a conversation her mom had with her sister about what her dad went through growing up. Julie had never met his parents. His mom died when he was 12 and his dad was apparently not very nice. He would put doubts into his mind all the time.

Well Julie was not about to let history repeat itself! She spied her dad sitting on one of the lounge chairs outside. Julie dropped her backpack on the floor, grabbed a blanket and joined him outside. Her dad immediately stood up and she could have sworn he was wiping his eyes.

"Jules!" he said. "I didn't know you were going to be home so soon."

She smiled. "Yeah, dance class was canceled because Tonya twisted her ankle."

"That's too bad," Dad replied, sitting down. "Your mom's going to be a while. She had some paperwork to finish up."

Julie nodded and held up the blanket. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure thing, Monkey Noodle!" he said, sliding over to make room for her.

She giggled. He started calling her that when she was five and dumped her noodles into a Barrel of Monkeys. They stretched out on the chair, Julie's head on his shoulder. "How are you doing, Daddy?"

He was quiet for a minute as he ran a hand through her hair. "I'm a'right I guess."

"You don't have to be strong for me," Julie said, lifting her head to face him. "I know how much this hurt you."

Her dad looked at her in confusion. "How did you...?"

"School."

"Right. School."

Julie continued. "I know you doubt yourself even though you shouldn't. You have nothing to doubt. You're the most amazing coach in the world. I know, Mom knows, even Jason and his parents know! You know how to turn these crazy immature boys into men. I mean look what you did for Matt! No one thought he'd make it this far as QB1 but you did! You believe in those guys and that's why they believe in you!

She could see the tears in his eyes and as one fell down his cheek, Julie wiped it away. "You know what, Jules?"

"What?"

"You are the most amazing daughter in the world," he said, giving her a kiss on cheek. "Thank you for that. I love you."

Julie smiled. "I love you too, Daddy!"


End file.
